Hopeless Faith
by SeigTao
Summary: I used to fall, knowing I would land in your arms, safe. But now, not you don't remember, you let me hit the ground. So now I don't fall, knowing you have forgotten me. But I still have faith. Hopeless faith. But faith none the less.


Disclaimer: I own Seig, Patches, a watch, a computer, a wallet with no money...but no InuYasha and the cast. *Sigh* I WILL THOUGH! But I don't now.... *sniff*  
  
Hopeless Faith  
  
Chapter 1~The Unfortunate Truth  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah. Got it. Bye!" She hung up the phone with a sigh. 'This is going to be a long day', Kagome thought. She picked up the phone to dial Sango's phone number. "Hell...o?" Was the groggy statement on the other side of the phone. "Hey Sango! It's Kagome. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the airport..." "Oh, hey Kagome. Sure, no problem. Car breakdown?" "No. Souta is borrowing it." 'He better return it safely...' Kagome thought. As if reading Kagome's mind, Sango laughed. "Be there in ten minutes or less." Kagome hung up the phone and ran to her dresser to find her brush. After getting her hair nice and smooth, she slipped on some black pants and a white peasant blouse. Kagome then heard a car pull up and honk. "Coming" Kagome yelled. She pulled on her right high heel shoe, snatched her purse, and walked briskly out the door. "Hey Sango!" "Hey, you look nice. What, are you picking up your boyfriend from the airport?" Kagome blushed. "I don't have a boyfriend! I am picking up someone, though." "Who?" "Just go to Terminal 3, I will tell you along the way." Kagome said.  
  
~)*-*(~  
  
Walking off the plane she glanced at the time. 'She should be out there in twenty-three minutes'  
Her shoes clicked on the plastic tiles. 'Kagome, you will be drinking out of a massively, painful cup of burning hell.' She walked outside carrying a briefcase. She saw Kagome and another girl driving up to the curb. She mentally smiled.  
"Seig? Is that you?" 'Wow. She is a lot different than I expected.' Kagome thought.  
"This is Seig?" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear, earning a not from the raven hair girl.  
'Dear God, she's a klutz. If this is the only way to return to my love...then I shall have to work with what I have.' "H-" 'I haven't talked in such a long time...' "Hel.."  
"You call that a greeting? Kagome and I went out of our way just to pick you up, and all you say is 'Hell'?" Sango asked as Kagome sent Sango somewhat of a warning glare.  
"Sango, give the girl a break would you?" Kagome said.  
"But, I-" Seig had already opened the passenger's door, and sat down. She slammed the door loud enough to get there attention.  
"I haven't used a car for 14 years. Are you guys going to make me drive it?" Both Sango and Kagome shuddered.  
"I'll drive!" Sango said.  
  
~)*-*(~  
  
"You know back there, when you said you hadn't driven a car in 14 years?" Sango said.  
"Yes. I said that." Seig replied bleakly. Kagome got onto what Sango was trying to say.  
"Well, you can't be more than the age of twenty!" Kagome said, almost accusingly.  
"Looks can be deceiving." Sango and Kagome both looked at each other.  
Kagome leaned forward and whispered into Sango's ear, "How many times do you think she has had plastic surgery..."  
"Never." Seig said. "I am 19 years old..." Seig thought of something to hide what she had said about driving 14 years ago. "...I was just joking about the 14 years old thing." She finished quickly. All of the female's heads turned when they heard a bark.  
  
(Patches: If Seig is in this one, than so am I! MUHAHAHAhaha...ha)  
  
"Stupid raccoon..." Seig muffled her face in her fur. "Thanks..." She whispered softly. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" Sango yelled. "Oh dear Sango, you've lost your smarts ever since you have been out of the well with Kagome. It's only been two years without Miroku and InuYasha..." "How do you..." Sango said, breathlessly. "How did you know...?" Kagome practically repeated.  
  
Seig: It's somewhat of a cliffhanger!  
  
Patches: Is that it? That's all I do?  
  
Seig: Don't worry, you will have more of you soon.  
  
Patches: Isn't this supposed to be about the InuYasha cast and YOU!?!?  
  
Seig: Well of course, dear, dear Patches. I have decided to show my powers in this fic.  
  
Patches: Oh my Go---  
  
Seig: PLEASE REVIEW! *First fic...no flames please!* 


End file.
